<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roadside Rendezvous by StarrySummers04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249655">Roadside Rendezvous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04'>StarrySummers04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blessed [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom TK Strand, Car Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s01e05 Studs, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK and Carlos make an unscheduled stop on the way back to Carlos's apartment after spending the night at the club with Paul. Things start at the side of the road but finish in the bedroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blessed [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roadside Rendezvous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So, am I taking you home?" Carlos asked, turning to TK after they'd dropped Paul off at his apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you dare." TK smirked, placing a hand on Carlos's inner thigh and squeezing before moving his hand to cup the officer's rapidly growing bulge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Back to mine it is." Carlos responded, setting off again. TK continued to fondle Carlos through his jeans. It took all of the concentration the police officer possessed to keep his focus on the road and not crash the car, that would not go over well with his colleagues and bosses even if it would make one hell of a story. When TK started to undo his belt and jeans, Carlos pulled the car over and killed the lights. Thankfully, having grown up in Austin and now being a member of the police department, he knew the area very well and they weren't very likely to be disturbed before they finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why'd you pull over?" TK asked, going to move his hand away from Carlos's now exposed cock. Carlos raised his eyebrows and TK wrapped his hand around Carlos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I didn't kill us both." He stated. TK shrugged as he flicked his wrist and Carlos groaned. TK used his free hand to undo his seat belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, while we’re here..." TK trailed off, leaning over and taking Carlos into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!" Carlos exclaimed as he bucked his hips. TK choked slightly but kept his mouth around Carlos, taking a moment to pause, breathing heavily through his nose. One of Carlos's hands settled on the back of his head and tangled in his hair. TK took more of Carlos into his mouth, well aware that he only had three quarters of the Latino in his mouth. They weren't going to stop until TK had taken all of it. Carlos gently applied pressure to the back of TK's head, encouraging him to take Carlos deeper. TK began to bob his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks to make his mouth feel tighter. Carlos moaned as he threw his head back against the headrest, one of his favourite things about TK was the guy's ability to give head, he'd never experienced anyone better. As TK bobbed up and down, he gradually took more and more of Carlos into his mouth and down his throat until he'd taken it all. Carlos felt like he'd stopped breathing. TK used his free hand to fondle Carlos's balls as he sped up, tapping Carlos on the thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure, tiger?" Carlos checked. TK pulled off, licking around the head of Carlos's cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you to choke me with your cock." TK stated, winking. Carlos tightened his grip in the cocky firefighter's hair before pushing him back down on his cook, balls deep before beginning to thrust into TK's mouth, paying the brunette no mind, just using his mouth and throat to bring about his own pleasure. The car was filled with the repetitive sounds of TK gagging and choking as well as moans from both Carlos and TK.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Tyler. I'm gonna cum." Carlos groaned. Carlos deepened his thrusts as well as pushing TK's head on his cock. He was so close and he felt TK's throat spasm as it tried to dislodge the intrusion, Carlos let go as his orgasm crashed into him and came with a strangled cry of "Tyler!" Once he was confident he'd swallowed everything Carlos had to offer, TK pulled off, licking cautiously around the head of Carlos's cock to clean him up. TK sat up and leaned back in the passenger seat, taking several deep breaths to try and get his breathing back under control. Carlos used this time to tuck himself back into his jeans and do his belt up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As soon as we get back to mine, I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't sit down for a week." Carlos stated. TK smiled lazily at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't wait."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When they made it back to Carlos’s apartment, they only just made it through the door before Carlos shoved TK up against it and joined their lips in a heated kiss. Carlos used this time to get revenge on TK for the shirt he ruined weeks ago by just ripping the shirt open and they both heard the buttons fly everywhere. TK pulled away from the kiss and burst out laughing. “Payback, fair enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they made it to the bedroom, they pulled away from the kiss to rid themselves of the rest of their clothing before getting on the bed. Carlos dug through the bedside table to get lube and a condom before turning back to TK and joining their lips once again. Carlos ran his tongue along TK's bottom lip, getting the firefighter to open his mouth so their tongues could battle for dominance. Carlos won the battle very quickly, not that TK minded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos ran his hands down TK's body, cupping his ass and squeezing, delivering a quick smack to one of his cheeks before continuing to fondle them. TK gasped in surprise as Carlos spanked him, moaning as the hands turned gentle once again. Carlos pulled away from the kiss and moved TK so he was laying on the bed before pressing several chaste kisses to his neck. "'Los..." TK breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got you." Carlos assured, pressing a quick kiss to TK's lips before sucking a hickey into the firefighter's throat. TK was too blissed out to focus all of his brain power on what Carlos was doing otherwise he probably would've objected at the hickey placement. Carlos briefly tugged at TK's nipples but didn't pay them much attention before moving on, licking his way down TK's abs, dipping his tongue into the brunette's belly button. "You're so gorgeous. Especially when you're on display for me like this." Carlos stated. TK lifted his head up to look at Carlos, smiling at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clearly you've never looked in a mirror." He sassed. Carlos laughed at him and winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On all fours." Carlos practically ordered. TK couldn't move quickly enough. Once he was in position, Carlos knelt behind him and spread TK's cheeks, leaning down to lick a stripe across his exposed hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck 'Los. "TK groaned. Carlos licked across TK's hole again, pushing his tongue inside. TK sighed deeply, biting his lip and burying his face in the bed sheet. Whilst his tongue was buried inside TK, Carlos reached over and grabbed the tube, sticking up a finger and pressing it inside TK along with his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Babe, I need more." TK groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You definitely do if you're still forming coherent sentences." Carlos responded, removing his tongue and adding a second finger. TK pulled the pillow closer to himself so he could bite it. Carlos scissored the two fingers that were currently inside TK, stretching him enough to add a third. TK was a moaning, groaning mess, it had been quite a while since they'd last had sex and TK hadn't been able to stop thinking about having Carlos inside him again. Of course, he didn't know how much Carlos had craved the opportunity to be intimate again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, Carlos, I can't wait any longer. "TK moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks like I'm gonna have to fuck you silent." Carlos pulled his fingers out and TK whined at the loss. He hated the feeling of being empty. Carlos grabbed the condom wrapper and ripped it open with his teeth before rolling it down his length and applied more lube to his cook before pushing deep inside TK. "Fuck, tiger, you always feel so tight." Carlos groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I love when you split me open."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos pulled almost all the way out before roughly thrusting balls deep inside the firefighter, aiming for his prostate. TK cried out but didn't say anything. Carlos pulled all the way out and rolled TK over, thrusting in at a punishing pace as he joined their lips in a passionate kiss. TK moaned and groaned as Carlos pounded into him. As they both got closer to their release, they panted into each other's mouths. As his orgasm crashed into him. TK threw his head back and screamed and his eyes rolled back in his head as Carlos continued to angle his thrusts so that he hit TK's prostate dead on every time. TK came all over his chest and stomach as Carlos groaned at the tightening of TK's hole and emptied himself inside the condom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos pulled out of TK and took off the condom, tying it off and disposing of it in the bin, not noticing the split that allowed his cum to leak out. Carlos got out of bed and got a cloth, cleaning TK off and then himself. He threw it into the laundry basket before pulling the covers off the bed, allowing TK to get comfortable before joining him and dragging the cover over them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for tonight." TK whispered, his throat beginning to feel sore from the screaming and the abuse from Carlos's earlier fucking. Carlos pressed a kiss to TK's hair, then his lips before holding an arm out for TK to curl up against his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're very welcome, tiger. I had a great time, too." Carlos smiled. TK just snuggled deeper into his side, allowing his eyes to slide closed. Carlos held TK closer to him and finally allowed himself to fall asleep, too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>